Of Infantile Habits
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: What started as an innocent habit as thumbsucking for Al, turned into an adventure back to...babyhood? Ed did had crazy ideas, but he was determined to give his brother his childhood back. He loved him that much. - Post CoS, brotherly love, no Elricest. Very experimental. Babying of Al. Mental age regression. Parental!EdxAl
1. Of Thumbsucking

Meh, just came up with this, hope you like it!

* * *

**Of Infantile Habits****  
**

**I.- Of Thumbsucking  
**

Edward was happily walking through the halls of his home, with a smile on his face. The Elric brothers had travelled all across Europe, getting to know new people, getting to know their new homeworld. Finally they had settled down on a beautiful town on northern New Zealand. It was a great place to relax and live a quiet life. That is, until they found clues about where the elusive Uranium bomb was being kept.

But for now, the older Elric wanted nothing but to relax for a couple of months. The upcoming war didn't bother him, not now that he was finally at a place he could call home. Now all he wanted was to enjoy his time in this new world, discover what it meant to live a tranquil life. The memories of his life in Risembool came to him and he couldn't help to feel nostalgia.

He missed home, but as long as he had his little brother with him, everything would be alright. _Speaking of the devil, where is he?_

Edward went to his room, the one he shared with his younger brother, and didn't find him. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if Alphonse had left the house or something. He was bored; he wanted to talk with his brother about anything. With Edward's work and Alphonse's school work, they barely had time to bond anymore.

His smile widened. _Yeah, spending time with Al might be a nice way to start this weekend._

He walked into the living room, and saw his little brother taking a nap on the couch.

Edward couldn't help but smile, he could wait till his brother woke up to talk to him. He turned back and was ready to leave the room when he heard a gurgling noise. He stopped dead on his tracks and turned back, wondering what was that noise.

He heard it again.

Curious, he walked towards his younger brother and could get a complete look at him. Alphonse was curled up, wearing his pajamas, hugging a pillow and sucking his left thumb. He looked incredibly cute in that fetal position with his thumb in mouth. Even though he was fourteen, he looked like a three year old.

Edward couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his brother sucking his thumb. _I can't believe it, he's sucking his thumb! He looks like such a baby! Darn it, where is that stupid camera when you need it?_

The laugh woke up the young brunette.

Alphonse looked up groggily and looked at his brother with confusion in his eyes. Then he realized where his thumb was and got deeply embarrassed. He got it out of his mouth and sat up quickly, wiping off the saliva from his chin. "Brother, I…you see, I was, no, it's not what you saw, it's…"

Edward could control his laugher and looked at Alphonse with a smile on his face. "Since when are you a thumb sucker, Al?"

The younger boy blushed and sighed, looking down in embarrassment. "Umm…ever since I got my body back, I guess. I was just so upset that you were gone that I needed something to relax myself. I found…my thumb…very appealing."

The older blond boy suddenly hugged his younger brother, realizing how much pain his brother felt while he was gone. "You're the cutest younger brother I could have ever asked for, did you know that?"

Alphonse smiled despite his mortification. "I guess I am."

There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke, realizing he really loved his little brother's little infantile habit. It made him seem too innocent, as if all the burdens and pains he had to carry throughout his life were nothing. "You know, you can suck your thumb if you want. I think I like your little secret."

"Thanks Brother…" said Alphonse with a smile as he sat down in the couch and relaxed.

Edward sat beside him, and put an arm around his shoulders. He felt so close to his brother, closer than ever.

Alphonse relaxed against his brother embrace and stuck his thumb in his mouth, and started to suck it calmly. Edward really loved his brother, and thought he was awfully cute. Especially when he was sucking his thumb like that.

"I love you, Al." said Edward and kissed his younger brother's forehead with affection.

Alphonse closed his eyes and let himself be rocked to sleep by the sound of his brother's heartbeat, enjoying his thumb in mouth.

One thing was for sure, Edward should get him a pacifier.


	2. Of Teddy Bears And Pacifiers

**As a request from Hyper V, here's another chapter for this! If anyone has more requests, I'll be happy to consider them!  
**

* * *

**Of Infantile Habits**

**II.- Of Teddy Bears And Pacifiers**

The night had fallen, and the skies were stormy. The clouds were ominous and threatened to let down a rain that would wash away everything that stood on its way. The land of New Zealand was once again being flushed down by the water. It wasn't that much of a trouble; everybody was at home, enjoying the safety of their houses. It was just a bad rainy night.

Inside his room, lying on his bed was a brunette teenager sleeping. However, he looked a little bit distressed. He was sucking on his thumb, and hugging a pillow, gurgling babyishly as he breathed. But he didn't look that calm at all. He seemed as if he were having a bad dream.

There was a thunder and lightning, and he woke up.

He got his thumb out of his mouth and looked through the windows. He saw the stormy clouds and the menacing sky and couldn't help but feel a pang of desolation run through his nervous system. He was once again taken over by that feeling that everything was wrong; once again he had that feeling that nothing would be alright not matter how hard they tried.

Alphonse sighed and got up from his bed.

The teenage boy walked out of his room, wondering why he was going to his older brother's room at all. He always did that whenever there was a stormy night; when he was wakened up by the roaring sound of thunder. He knew it was infantile, but he relied on his brother to comfort him.

Even if he was fourteen years old with the memories of an eighteen year old.

As he entered his brother's room, he found the older blond boy soundly asleep. He was even snoring, with his shirt tugged up so he was showing his bellybutton. Alphonse smiled, knowing that at least is brother was having a good time sleeping. At least Edward was free from the haunting memories.

He crawled into the bed of Edward and hugged him.

Edward slowly woke up, feeling a pressure over his abdomen. He looked at his side and saw his younger brother hugging him with love. "What's wrong, Al?"

"This night, reminds me of the night she died…" said Alphonse with a sad tone of voice, cuddling closer to his brother, if that was possible. "It is always awful to remember that night, or the night of the Transmutation. Do you mind if I sleep with you?"

The older boy nodded. "Not at all."

It pained Edward that his brother was still haunted by the past, that his chance to be a normal kid was spoiled by the clutches of death and hardships. Edward always regretted the loss of innocence his brother had to carry for his entire life. He was a kid; he should have enjoyed his time as a kid.

Then he remembered something.

He gently pushed his little brother, earning himself a look of confusion from the younger boy. "Brother?"

Edward got up from the bed in just his underwear and a t-shirt. Unlike his brother, he didn't wear pajamas; he liked to sleep in just his underwear and a t-shirt. He wasn't as sophisticated as his younger brother.

The older boy walked towards the closet and got a package wrapped in paper. Alphonse raised his eyebrow, confused. "What is that?"

"A little midnight present!" exclaimed Edward with a smile as he handed him the wrapped package. "I was planning on giving it to you on your birthday in a couple of days, but you could do with it today."

Alphonse smiled. "Let's see."

With curious hands, he unwrapped the paper, revealing a very unusual present. Usually Edward would give him a novel as present, or an interesting technical book. But a teddy bear and a pacifier? Now he raised an eyebrow, looking at his older brother as if he was joking.

Edward smiled, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Well, you can guess what the pacifier is for. That thumb-sucking habit of yours is really cute; thought I could make it cuter. Al, ever since you were ten you've been forced to fend for yourself, you've been forced to become an adult. I want you to take these presents as a peace offering to your past. I want you to be a kid again, grow up at normal pace. I want you to be happy, to get your innocence back. I love you little brother."

Alphonse's eyes were watering, he was really touched. He hugged his brother tightly, "I love you, big brother."

The older boy laughed. "Well, now that I'm mature, I can afford having a 'baby' brother!"

"Next time you know it, you'll put me in diapers." said Alphonse with a laugh as he stuck the pacifier in his mouth and started sucking on it.

Both brothers crawled into bed and hugged each other, with the teddy bear in between them. Alphonse was happy now, he had a caring big brother who would take care of him. Everything would be okay now.

He closed his eyes and started sucking.


	3. Of Footed Sleepers

**III.- Of Footed Sleepers**

Edward was walking through the streets of New Zealand with the groceries from the supermarket. He went out to the market to buy some things when he saw a very familiar person walking on the streets. He couldn't help but smile in nostalgia. It was clearly Dr. Marcoh's double.

He was inspecting him so much that the older man noticed him. "May I help you, sir?"

The blond man shook his head with a smile. "Nah, I was just…you remind me of someone."

"Well, I have such a common face then," said the man with a smile as he extended his hand. "My name is Dr. Mauro. I'm a professional psychiatrist. I work here since a couple of years ago, but I like it. It is always peaceful."

Edward shook the man's hand. "Psychiatrist huh? Actually, I know what you can do to help me out. My name is Edward Elric, nice to meet you."

"Well Edward, how can I help you today?" asked the doctor with a smile.

"You see, my brother…he's been having some regression issues. He's fourteen, but he still suck his thumb. And he's been acting really little lately. We had a rough infancy with the war and such, and our mother's death and…things you wouldn't understand. So I was hoping you could tell me how to deal with the situation." Said Edward, using the first war as an excuse to Alphonse's behavior.

Dr. Mauro thought for a moment. "Well, he's clearly traumatized by such sad events. The war scarred us all. I'd say…let him regress. He clearly wants to be a child again, to grow up like a normal person. So I would certainly let him become the young kid he wants to be. So when he grows up once again, he will be happier and much more centered."

Edward looked down thoughtfully, and then nodded. "I get it. Thanks Dr."

* * *

Alphonse was doing his homework, with his right hand with a pencil, doing his chores and his left thumb in his mouth as he sucked on it. He had to do math, he liked math; after all, alchemy was all about math as well as chemistry. It reminded him a little bit of home.

It was late; he should go to bed soon if he wanted to have a fresh day tomorrow at school.

Edward opened the entrance door with the groceries in one hand and another box under his left arm. He glanced at his little brother, who was idly sucking his thumb as he did his homework. The older blond couldn't help but smile. "Aww, is little Al sucking his thumb again?"

Alphonse noticed his brother and blushed, getting his thumb out of his mouth. "Sorry, Brother."

"It's ok, Al, it's cute." Said Edward as he showed him the box he had under his arm. "Talking about cute, I have another present for you!"

"Another one?" asked Alphonse with a confused look, as well as excited, like a child on Christmas.

Edward nodded. "See."

Alphonse looked inside the box and saw some clothing. He got it out an examined. He couldn't help but blush deeply as he noticed what it was. "Is this a…?"

"Footed sleeper!" said Edward with a smile as he put an arm around his younger brother. "Thought you'd like something warmer since winter is coming. Besides, it looks really cute."

The footed sleeper was light green, and really looked warm and comfortable. However, Alphonse couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed. "It's nice but…I don't know…"

"Try it on!" said Edward, encouraging him.

"Ok…" said Alphonse, and stripped off his shirt. Then he stripped of his pants and put on the footed sleeper.

Edward walked towards him and zipped it. "All set!"

Alphonse looked really cute with it, like a little child about to go to bed. The younger boy couldn't help but feel embarrassed, blushing deeply. "I…like it…"

"Wait, not set yet!" said Edward with a smile and walked towards the table, where his pacifier was. He grabbed it and stuck it on Alphonse's mouth. "Now, there, you look really cute Al. Really, really cute."

Alphonse sucked on his pacifier, wearing the footed sleeper, wondering what was going on. How far would his regression go?

* * *

Keep the ideas rolling **Hyper V**!


	4. Of Fist Fights And Soothing Words

**IV.- Of Fist Fights And Soothing Words**

"So, the number of moles in 1 kilogram of a solvent is called molality," said Edward as he lectured his students, looking at the chemistry book he had on hands. He then turned to the black board and grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write the formulas they had to memorize. "Remember these formulas, guys, so you can do well on the exam next week."

Edward was content with his class; they were performing really well on the tests. It made him proud as a teacher to be able to transmit his knowledge to the young teenagers. They were middle schoolers, so sometimes they were a handful, but Edward had dealt with worse kind of troubles in the past. _After stopping homunculi from seizing over the world and escaping the wrath of a mass murdered, this is piece of cake._

After settling down Edward had gotten a job at Alphonse's school as chemistry teacher. Since he was a young man, barely nineteen, he was assigned to twelve year olds that were starting chemistry. They accepted him in the school as teacher after seeing his credit working in physics and rockets and such.

"Professor, any homework for next Monday?" asked one girl, raising her hand.

Edward smiled. "I think I'll give you the weekend off, just memorize the formulas and their applications for next Wednesday's exam."

There was a knock on the classroom's door. "Excuse me, professor Elric?"

Edward looked at the Dean of Discipline of the school looking at him from the door. The blonde young man nodded and looked at his class with a smile. "Well guys, that's all for today. You're dismissed, have a safe trip home."

The class started to leave, and Edward put his book away and grabbed his suitcase. He walked towards the Dean of Discipline with a puzzled look. "Is anything wrong?"

"There's been an incident with your brother. He was in a fist fight, he was victim of bullying. We wanted to keep him with us until you could pick him up, but he decided to go home on his own." Said the man with a look of discomfort. "He's not in trouble, but I think he needs some parental guidance."

Edward nodded, looking worried. "I'll see it through."

* * *

Alphonse was lying in his bed, feeling down, placing his hand over his cheek where he had been hit. _Stupid kids, if only I could do alchemy I would send them to the other world and back! Why aren't Winry or granny here when I need them?_

The door of his room opened, revealing Edward. The older man looked at his younger brother with a comforting smile. "I heard you were in a fist fight, is that true?"

Alphonse looked around, evading the eyes of his older brother. He just nodded.

"Well, I certainly hope you kicked their asses pretty good!" said Edward with a cheerful expression. He was trying to cheer his brother up, but his younger brother was gloomy.

Alphonse just muttered. "I did, but that shouldn't have happened at all."

Edward sat by his side. "What happened? Why don't you tell big brother about it? Maybe it will make you feel better."

Alphonse blushed and looked away. "I…I don't want you to feel embarrassed by me."

Confused, the older man blinked and looked at the young teenager with a puzzled look. "Embarrassed by you? Al, I would never, never, feel embarrassed by you. You're my pride; you make me proud every day. Nothing you do would make me feel disappointed. Did you hear me, Al?"

The younger boy nodded and looked up at his brother, with tears in his eyes. "I started to…suck my thumb…unconsciously…in class. They started to make fun of me. I just blushed and then, before I knew it, I was hitting them."

Edward understood, and placed on hand over his crying brother's forearm. "Al, I don't care that you suck your thumb, I'll never feel embarrassed by you. I tell you again. I love you, ok? It's not you who was wrong, it was them. And if they mess up with you again, they will have to deal with me!"

Alphonse nodded, with a slight smile. "Thanks Brother."

The blond man sat by the bed and started caressing his brother's hair. Alphonse, by instinct, put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking. They looked like father and son.


	5. Of Baby Blankets

**V.- Of Baby Blankets**

Alphonse was walking home from school with a smile on his face. Most people seemed to have forgotten the incident some days prior and he could relax and not be ashamed of himself. After all, he was probably the cutest guy in class so all the girls were drooling after him. Thumb sucking made him cuter.

He had decided to take the long path home, the one that crossed the small city, before reaching his home. He looked around and saw all sorts of people enjoying their time in the streets. He always enjoyed seeing people hanging out in peace. Made him remember the good times he had back on his homeworld.

After walking for a long while, he saw a new store that had been recently opened.

It was a baby store.

He stared at it, wondering why he had such strange feelings towards it. He felt enchanted by it, as if he as being pulled by it as if it were a magnet. And he was sure his body wasn't metal anymore. Without realizing, he started walking towards the store, wondering what he would find.

Alphonse entered.

He found all sorts of thing, a lot of baby toys and cribs and such. He was surprised, and he blinked in surprise when he felt some sort of jealousy towards the babies that would enjoy such fine pieces of childhood.

His eyes suddenly were fixed upon an object: a baby blanket.

Almost by instinct, he walked towards it and grabbed it. It was really soft and cute, with embroidered little cats. Cats. Of all the animals there were, it had to be kitties. It was of a baby blue color and it was charming him, he didn't know how or why. But it made him feel so good when he grabbed it.

"How can I help you?" asked the clerk, an elderly woman with a smile on her face.

Alphonse blinked and noticed he had his face against the baby blanket. With an embarrassed look, turning red as an apple, he put it down. "I was just… looking for things for my new baby brother! Yes, that's it, my baby brother."

The woman smile. "Well, you certainly have good taste! That baby blanket is almost one of a kind, its cloth is hard to find on this country. It's also very cute."

"Yeah," said Alphonse, captivated by the baby blanket. "I'll take it!"

And so, he bought the baby blanket.

* * *

Alphonse arrived home and noticed that Edward was still at school, probably grading his students and failing them on their tests. He looked at the bag that contained the baby blanket, and with love, he to it out. He stared at it.

Without wasting another second, he walked to his room and almost immediately, he tossed his backpack aside and took off his shirt and pants, staying in just underwear. He grabbed his footed sleeper and put it on, he wanted to rest and he was really comfortable in that one piece pajamas Edward had bought him.

Once he had his footed pajama on, he jumped over the bed and grabbed the baby blanket, hugging it against his body. It was soft and warm. He felt such ecstasy that he was even feeling nervous. Almost by instinct, he grabbed his pacifier and stuck it in his mouth and began to suck idly.

Hugging the baby blanket, in footed pajamas and pacifier in mouth, he fell asleep.

* * *

_Boy, those kids are such a chemistry failure. The test was so easy! _

Edward was arriving home after giving his student their grades, which were deplorable. Just a few couple of his students managed to pull through. He had earned an award last semester for being the best teacher, sadly this time he got the worst group.

Without further thought, he tossed his portfolio and looked around. "Hey, Al! I'm home!"

_Boy, I'm starving._

He walked up the stairs to the second floor, hoping to find his brother. _I wish my students were like Al, not even one B…straight A's. It's not even normal. My little brother is such a genius. Well, he was an alchemist after all._

He opened his brother's door and entered the room.

What he saw made his heart turn.

There he was, his little brother sleeping in his footed pajamas, with a baby blanket in arms and a pacifier in his mouth. He looked so adorable it would be a sin to even consider waking him up. He was resting so easily that Edward wondered how he did it. Was he that comfortable?

Without thinking much, he walked towards his brother and kissed him in the forehead. "Rest nicely, baby bro."


	6. Of Bedwetting

**VI.- Of Bedwetting**

_Alphonse was happy._

_He was back home, enjoying a massive picnic with everybody he had ever met. Winry and Gracia were handing apple pie to all the guests, while Rose's son was playing with Den. General Mustang was looking at the clouds, accompanied by Lieutenant Hawkeye and General Hughes. Teacher was there, so was Sig. And above all else, his older brother and his mother were there, Edward didn't have automail._

_It was the perfect day._

_Suddenly, the sky started to get dark, and it wasn't because of the night, it was because of the stormy skies._

_It started raining, and everybody stopped to do what they were doing and raised their heads to the falling water, enjoying it._

_Alphonse did the same, enjoying the feel of the water on his face…._

* * *

Alphonse opened his eyes, he had been sleeping soundly.

He could feel his body being tired, he wanted to sleep more, but there was something that was feeling odd. He looked up to the ceiling and wondered why he was feeling weird on his bed. He felt suddenly a strange dampness on his crotch.

He opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Oh no…"

Without further thought, he removed the covers and saw that his footed pajamas, wet with urine. He couldn't help but blush intensely at the sight of his wet bed; the covers were stained yellow with urine.

Quickly, he jumped from the bed and analyzed the situation. He had wet the bed for first time in years, he couldn't believe it. He as fourteen years old and he was clearly going backwards instead of forward. He felt as if he would die of shame.

He walked towards his closet to get a clean pair of pajamas.

Ashamed, he took off his footed pajamas and noticed his underwear was tainted yellow as well. He almost felt tears start welling up on his eyes, because he was so embarrassed at wetting the bed. He felt like a four year old. He really was behaving like a four year old. He wanted to dig a hole and lie there forever.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened, revealing Edward.

The older man looked at his younger brother with a curious look. "Al, it's four in the morning, why are you up? I heard a noise and thought it was a burglar! And why are you half naked?"

Alphonse felt himself tremble. "Brother, I…"

Edward turned the lights on and saw the wet bed, and then the wet pajamas. He realized that his younger brother had wet the bed like a little child. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards his younger sibling. He understood how embarrassed his brother was, wetting the bed was always embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, Brother," said Alphonse and started crying of shame, feeling himself tremble. "I'm so sorry!"

The blonde man walked towards his younger brother and hugged him, caressing his hair with his metal fingers. He smiled a little bit, knowing he had to be serene. "Al, it's okay…everybody has accidents once in a while."

"But I'm fourteen, fifteen in a couple of days! This shouldn't happen!" shouted Alphonse, crying, ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm not a child…"

Edward patted his head lovingly. "Tell you what. Why don't you sleep with me tonight and we deal with this in the morning?"

"But what if I wet the bed again? I don't want to wet on you.", said Alphonse, worried.

Edward shook his head. "I don't think you can wet twice in a night. Come one, little bro, relax."

Alphonse nodded, a little bit hesitant.

He walked towards his closet and got a clean pair of underwear. He stripped of his wet underwear and put a new pair on.

Edward led him towards his room, with an arm around his brother and rubbing his forearms comfortingly. He wanted his brother to be relaxed, Alphonse used to have wetting accidents when he was younger so he knew how to handle this.

Alphonse stuck his thumb in mouth, trying to find comfort.


	7. Of Being A Ladies' Baby

**VII.- Of Being A Ladies' Baby**

Alphonse was looking at the sky, ready to go home. He was bored from school, he already knew everything there was to know of the grade he was. Specially chemistry. But age was age, and he had to stick to grade eight despite the fact he was mentally nineteen. Or so he wanted to believe. Lately he's not been sure of his own mental age, not after everything that's happened.

He walked on campus, ready to go home.

"Hey, Alphonse!"

He blinked and looked back, staring at three girls that were standing near him. They were wearing school attire and backpacks, and each one of them were giggling and they stared at him, and he was oblivious of what was going on. He couldn't help but wonder if they were giggling at him.

"Yes?" asked Alphonse as he walked towards the girls with what he hoped was a nice smile.

The first girl looked at him with a happy look, while the other girls just stared, giggling like twins. "Alphonse…is it true that you suck your thumb still?"

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Alphonse couldn't help but blush deeply. He couldn't believe that word had spread out so quickly. Just a couple of days have passed since the incident. "I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

Another girl smiled. "Come on, don't be shy! They said you were in English class sucking your thumb like a little wittle baby!"

Alphonse looked down, embarrassed.

"Could you do it for us?" asked the other girl, with a mischievous look on her eyes. "I mean, you'd look so adorable! I can't imagine a fourteen year old sucking his thumb, it would be so cute!"

Alphonse wanted to die. "I…I…"

All the girls looked at him with puppy eyes, as if they were really trying to buy him with those looks. They were clearly really excited on seeing a teenager suck his thumb like a little child. "Come on, Alphonse!"

And Alphonse, being the always-willing-to-make-people-happy type of person, couldn't help but look down in embarrassment and nod. "Okay…I guess…"

The girls squealed in happiness.

Alphonse sat on a bench and sighed deeply, unsure about what he was about to do. Without further thought, he placed his thumb into his mouth and started sucking on it, making sure the girls were the only ones around that could see him like that. He felt so good sucking his thumb, yet so embarrassed at the same time.

"Aww! That's so cute!" exclaimed one of the girls with a gleeful smile.

Then the girls sat next to him and started pinching his cheek as if he was a little boy. One of them even baby-talked to him. "Aww, wittle baby Alphonse needs his paci!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed another girl, as she patted his back.

Alphonse blushed even more deeply, yet he couldn't help but enjoy the treatment he was receiving from the girls. Why was he feeling so happy to be babied? Was he really that desperate to be back to babyhood? He knew he wanted his childhood back, but was he pushing it to the extremes?

"What are you girls doing to my brother?"

Edward's voice resounded all around them, and they all looked back to see that the blond man was staring at them with a curious look. He couldn't quite understand what was going on with the girls and the babying of his brother.

Alphonse couldn't believe his brother had seen them. He looked down and turned away. "The girls were…you see...Brother…I…"

The lead girl smiled. "We were just fooling around, Professor Elric."

"I can see that," said Edward with a smile as he understood what was going on. He looked at his flustered brother and smiled. "Come on Al, we have to go home."

With a nod, he picked his stuff and walked towards his older brother. He looked back at the girls, who were smiling at him with wide smiles. "Bye Baby Alphonse!"

"Bye…" replied Alphonse quietly, yet a small smile formed on his lips.

As he walked away with Edward, his brother placed an arm around him with a grin. "So you're now a ladies' man. Or should I say, a ladies' baby."

"Oh, shut up, Brother," replied Alphonse, yet he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. Why was he turning backwards? Why was he enjoying it?


	8. Of Regression Therapy

**VIII.- Of Regression Therapy**

Edward walked towards the consult office of Dr. Mauro.

He didn't know exactly what had driven him there; probably it was the need to help his brother in his little 'situation'. It had been a week since Alphonse started regressing, and he knew he had to do something about it soon. Because he really wasn't sure how to react on that situation. After all, he spent years looking for the Philosopher's Stone, he never had problems with his brother psychological issues, being him a walking armor.

He entered the consult office, and found Dr. Mauro doing some paperwork.

"Hi, Doctor" said Edward with a smile as he saw the familiar face of the doctor that reminded him of home. "It's me, Edward, I don't know if you remember me."

The Doctor smiled and stood up, extending his hand towards the blonde man. "Of course, Edward! Nice for you to visit, is there anything I can do to help you?

"Actually, there is," said Edward, shaking the older man's hand. "You see…it's about my brother."

Dr. Mauro nodded. "Yes?"

"You see, he's been…acting really infantile lately. And when I say infantile I mean infantile. Like a toddler. He sucks his thumb and pacifier, he bought a Baby Blanket for himself, and he has been wetting the bed for three days straight. Plus some other moments where he really seems to enjoy to be babied. I really don't know how to proceed with that," explained Edward, reciting everything he could remember about Alphonse's behavior.

Dr. Mauro stopped to think for a minute, and then he spoke. "Well, it seems like a typical case of regression. The last time we saw each other you mentioned having a hard time in the past; did it affect your brother as well?"

"More than me," replied Edward, looking down. "Our father left when he was just a toddler, our mother died not long after…then we…did something I'm not proud of. I can't explain, you wouldn't believe it. The point is…for four years, he was…crippled. And now he's here…far from home and everybody he had ever known"

The doctor nodded again, understanding Edward's hesitance to speak. "Yup, typical case of regression. I believe your brother is returning to his toddler years because that's the only time he was truly, truly happy."

"I understand," said Edward, folding his arms thoughtful. "What should I do?"

"Let him be the toddler he wants to be," said Dr. Mauro with a conclusive smile. "If you want, and can, immerse yourself on his age play…be the father he never had."

Edward nodded, convinced it was for the best.

* * *

Alphonse was wrapping up his homework, finishing with a dot his essay on the Great War. He had to research a lot for that subject, because he didn't live on that period, he was back in Amestris. He sighed, wishing he could be back home with Winry and Granny. He longed to feel their loving touch again.

"Oh, Al!" exclaimed a singsong voice from downstairs.

Alphonse knew it was his older brother, so he left his notebook behind, closing it and walked downstairs. He couldn't help but feel curious, Edward just used that kind of singsong voice when there was something interesting he was going to propose him.

He reached the first floor and stared at his brother. "Yes, Brother?"

Edward signaled him the chair that was in front of him. "Take a seat, please."

Alphonse raised an eyebrow, confused, but complied. He sat on the chair and stared at his older brother. "What's up?"

"Well, Al…you see. I've been thinking about your regressive issue…" said Edward, noticing his brother starting to blush.

"Brother, I…" began Alphonse, but Edward lifted his hand to hush him.

"Don't interrupt me, Al," said Edward with a serious tone. "I've consulted professionals and we've agreed that what you need is to be a baby again. That's why I have decided to treat you like such. From now on, you'll get your babyhood back whenever you're with me. It's a way to give you back what you have lost and never enjoyed…"

Alphonse was dumbstruck. "Are…are you being serious?"

"As dead serious as I can be," said Edward with a smirk. "I want to know if you're willing. It will help you, I believe. And I'll be glad to have my baby brother back."

Alphonse felt tears start to well up in his eyes, he hugged his brother tight. "I accept."

"Good," said Edward, hugging him back and patting his head. "I love you, Al."

Alphonse smiled. "I love you too, you don't know how much."

Then, Alphonse realized Edward was carrying a bag. He looked through the bag and saw a pack of something. He read the title that was printed on it and gasped in surprise, yet with excitement. "Are those?"

"Yup, diapers!" exclaimed Edward.

* * *

**So, we now actually have a plot! Keep ideas rolling!**


	9. Of Babyhood

**Guys, this is the last chapter unless I get some ideas, because I've run out of them. After all, this was supposed to be just a cute oneshot of thumbsucking and turned into something much longer!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**IX.- Of Babyhood**

Alphonse was really excited as Edward opened up the pack of diapers. They were cloth-like, and the young brunette could see that they very comfortable. He hadn't worn diapers ever since he was a baby, and the idea of wearing them again put a smile on his face. He didn't understand how or why, but he longed to be a little child again. He longed to be a baby and have a chance to grow up once again.

"I got these on the supermarket, they're made for grownups. I think they will fit you perfectly. Well, Al…I guess it is your call. Are you ready to diaper up?" asked Edward as he got out the first oversized diaper.

"I am," said Alphonse, decided that he wanted to go back to diapers. "I want to, more than anything, to feel innocence again. No more fighting, no more journeying…just coddling. I want to be your baby brother, I want you to take care of me. I want you to be the father I never had."

Edward nodded. "I'd love to, Al. Lie down."

Alphonse walked towards the coach that was on the living room and lie down in I, anxious of what was coming.

The older blond man grabbed a diaper, a bottle of powder and some baby wipes he had bought and walked towards his younger brother. "Fortunately I prepared everything for this, in case you said yes. I knew you'd say yes."

Alphonse, in response, stuck his thumb into his mouth and started to suck idly, ready for the babying to begin.

Edward carefully removed Alphonse's pants, and then his underwear, leaving him naked from the waist down.

With care, lifted Alphonse's butt as he put the diaper beneath his buttocks, and then powdered his private parts, though they weren't that private anymore. At least not for Edward, from now on, the older man would have the calls on everything Alphonse did.

He lifted the diaper over his privates and placed the diaper pins on their proper place. The diaper was really thick and would probably make the brunette waddle instead of walking properly. But it was ok, that would add to the babyish feeling that Edward was hoping his brother would have.

Alphonse as mesmerized by the feeling of the diaper in between his legs, and the smell of the baby power was enchanting him. He was enjoying that treatment so much as he sucked his thumb.

Finally, Edward leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, baby brother."

Then, Alphonse stomach rumbled.

Edward grinned. "Seems like my baby's stomach is empty, maybe Daddy can make it better."

With this Edward grabbed the bag and opened it, taking out a baby bottle and a carton of apple juice. He poured the apple juice on the baby bottle until all its contents were one the infantile object.

Alphonse couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of being bottle fed. He could already feel the nostalgia o his mother feeding him when he was little, and now he would be given a bottle by the person he loved the most. By his brother, his father and his best friend.

He was really happy.

Edward sat on the couch and gently put Alphonse's thumb out of his mouth and placed his head on his lap, then lovingly put the nipple on his little brother's mouth. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his baby in such a cute pose, wearing a diaper and drinking from a baby bottle. "Come on baby, drink so you can grow big and strong!"

Alphonse started to suck.

And so, in silence, both teenagers enjoyed of their time together, now as father and son, as big brother and baby brother…


	10. Epilogue

**He's the Epilogue! Thanks for following this drabble series!**

* * *

**X.- Epilogue**

Twenty five year old Edward was watching their photo album. They had quite a few pictured of the brothers, enjoying their time with their new friends, some with familiar faces…some with new faces. The point was, Edward enjoyed watching those pictures and smile at the memory of them.

He especially loved the pictures of that were taken five years ago, the ones in which Alphonse had decided to become a baby. He still couldn't believe he convinced Alphonse to let him take pictures. And in the end, he put it on the album, to be kept forever.

Alphonse had stayed as a baby for three years, wearing and using diapers and acting like a real toddler for three full years. And he knew it had helped him become a happier man, like the one he was today. Even though two years ago he began "growing up" again, Edward couldn't help but miss those days when he still had his little baby brother.

But he knew he would always take care of him.

"What are you doing brother?" asked Alphonse as he walked into the picture. He looked at Edward, who was looking at the pictures.

Edward smiled. "Well, I was looking at your 'baby' pictures."

Alphonse glanced at the pictured of him at seventeen, wearing a diaper and with a pacifier in mouth. He blushed. "Brother! I thought you had burned those pictures!"

Edward laughed. "Al, you looked so cute in your diaper, even if it was stinky and I had to change it!"

The younger brunette blushed even redder. "I rarely messed my diapers…"

Edward pushed his brother down to the coach and put an arm around him. "I loved every second of it. And I know you did too. I'm glad you're happier now."

Alphonse smiled. "Thanks Brother."

The brunette closed his eyes as he leaned towards his brother and stuck his thumb into his mouth, sucking it idly. The only thing of babyhood he could not let go…

Edward smirked. _I guess some things never change…_


End file.
